


【旧剑咕哒+拉二咕哒】出格（下）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【旧剑咕哒+拉二咕哒】出格（下）

“呼…真是不小心啊…立香，奇怪的牛郎给小姐的东西，怎么看都不能随便喝的喔？下次可是得注意一些啊…”  
亚瑟一边这样在立香的耳边低语着，一边将她横放在了她高中之前在这栋别墅中所居住的房间中央的大床上，并顺手将床边的浅白色纱帘给扯了下来——他在这之前已经完美地调查出了这栋占地约百坪的庞大建筑的全部构造——这其中也自然包括她房间的具体位置和在她离开之后奥兹曼迪亚斯依旧把这里保持着原样并且派人定时清理。  
就好像是随时都在等待着她回家一样。  
青年清楚地知道自己现在所作所为相当出格——然而无论他的心里是怎样的想着，他都没有停下手上的动作，埋藏在内心中的某个不知名的东西在不停地驱使鞭策着他，让他内心中对少女的那份欲望逐渐凌驾于他的理智之上。  
说到底，无论举止外貌上多像是童话中的王子，也只是个一个满嘴谎言的牛郎——或者是一个常年看惯世间百态的军火世家继承人所伪造出的“假货”。  
——啊啊…还真是…  
这些话听上去大概只是借口，他也没因此自我辩解的打算。他深吸了一口气，低下头缓缓地贴上了少女半张着的嘴唇，舌尖轻轻地顶开她的上颚，将她缩在口内的舌头一口含住，慢慢地吞食了进去。  
“嗯……”  
立香的口内就像他之前想象过无数次的那样柔软和温暖，陷入沉睡状态的她嘴里似乎还在嘟囔着什么，口水被时不时颤动起的舌头带到外面去，把两人的下巴都沾得又湿又黏。  
这是亚瑟在很久之前就一直想对她做的事，但是由于两人的身份和独处时立香微妙的抗拒，这还是他们第一次如此亲密的接触。只要想到现在被自己压在身下与自己唇舌交缠的就是自己每夜心心念念的少女，他的身体就一阵燥热，不由得起了生理反应。  
他长长舒了一口气，将自己的衬衫脱下丢到了一边。与作为立香养父精壮健干的褐色躯体不同，亚瑟的身体更趋近于少年般的清瘦细长，但挺直的背脊线和双臂之上还是能隐约看出他时常锻炼的肌肉线条——这完全是立香最为中意的类型，如果她现在醒着并不是处于这种状况，说不定会一边环着他的脖子一边尖叫。  
“立香…”  
他轻轻嘟囔着她的名字，将手附上她正平稳起伏着的胸部，然后慢慢地向上摸去，有条不紊地解开了她衬衫的与乳罩的纽扣，对着她弹跳出来的两团白嫩的乳肉，轻轻地笑出了声。  
“立香的胸部真可爱啊，对着我一抖一抖的，像是兔子一样，是在害羞吗？”  
他一边这样说着，一边埋下头含住她左侧的乳晕，用灼热的舌尖轻轻逗弄起她逐渐挺立起的乳头。金色的发丝在她赤裸的胸脯之上细微扫动着，微妙的搔痒感让立香忍不住嘤咛了一声，扭了扭身子想要躲开这种触碰。  
“…哈哈哈，真是的，有这么喜欢吗？”  
青年刻意误解了她动作中的含义，拿脸轻轻蹭了蹭她的前胸，然后顺着她的腰线一直往下，在她的肚脐周围啃咬逗弄了一番之后，将她的底裤连带丝袜一起褪了下来。  
“呃…呜…”  
也许是因为刚才亚瑟的刺激，也许是现在的立香恰巧坐着不得了的梦，在被底裤被扯下的瞬间，在她的阴户间拉了一条粘稠的银色丝线，两边的花瓣还随着空气的灌入而不断颤抖着。  
“诶，只是摸了一下上面就已经有点湿了吗？立香说不定在这种时候很有天赋…嗯，还是本来你的身体就在期待着我的触碰？…哈哈哈，好高兴啊——”  
明明长着一张王子大人一样漂亮的脸，嘴里竟然能说出这种不得了的话——如果立香醒着的话一定会这样吐槽的，但现在躺在床上的她连察觉到如今状况的机会都没有，只能像一条案板上的鱼一样，被亚瑟随意的抚摸和摆弄。  
“这里，必须得一直张开才行呢…嗯、突然闭上的话我也会很困扰的哦？”  
他轻轻地掰开大概是因为下体暴露在空气中感到有些不自在不停地想夹住的立香的大腿分别放在自己两边的膝盖上，然后用手指慢慢地探入地底下半开着的阴唇之间，在她有些湿润的花瓣中磨蹭了几下之后，夹起她的阴蒂来回搓弄了起来。  
“噫…啊、唔…”  
青年的动作不算粗暴，甚至还有几分试探的意味，但这也足以让因为养父的原因对性爱多少有些恐惧，即使有生理需求也是用花洒或是夹腿解决的立香感到十分刺激了。藏在包皮间的花核就像她的开关一样，只要一摁下去就能让睡梦中的她不自觉地颤抖起来，粘稠的爱液也逐渐从体内漫溢出来，流得股缝间都黏糊糊的，前面的花瓣更是因为得到了湿润，被亚瑟玩弄得乱七八糟，皱巴巴地搅在一起，只能看到红肿的阴蒂从中冒出个顶端，又被感到有趣的他给轻轻戳弄了回去。  
“哈哈哈，真厉害真厉害，立香这里的水，都流到床单上，嗯、看上去像尿床了一样哦？”  
似乎是在耳边听到了“尿床”这个单词，立香的猛然地皱起眉头抗议了起来，手也软绵绵地无疑是向上推拒着几乎要把自己全部体重都压上来的亚瑟，嘴里不断发出着含糊不清的嘟囔声。  
“…不…呃…”  
“不要？诶，是因为很害羞吗？嘛，这也没办法的嘛，因为立香也不是小孩子了，如果被你爸爸知道的话一定会被嘲笑吧…嗯…”  
明明是自己先开口提到了奥兹曼迪亚斯，但想起资料上收集到的两人的亲密合照反而令他先吃味起来，他收回沾满她体液的手指，放进嘴里细细地舔舐了几下时候便两根并在了一起，探入了她花瓣间湿淋淋的肉洞之中。  
“嗯？总之先来查查你到底是不是尿床怎么样？”  
“呜…”  
因为穴内已经足够湿润的缘故，立香的肉壁很轻松地就把亚瑟的两根手指吞了到最里面，指尖在深处的子宫口戳弄了几下之后，便一手按住她因为受到刺激不断弹跳起的腹部，上下了抽动了起来。  
“…嗯，这样不太方便呢…”  
仰躺的姿势让他的动作多少有些别扭，他一把抱住立香的腰部，将她抱到了自己的跟前来，让她软趴趴地身子靠在自己身上，双腿大张地分别跨坐在他两边的大腿上，这让她体内的爱液也更快地倒流了出来，很快把他的长裤和床单都沾上了一片水渍。  
“哈哈哈…真是个没有耐性的孩子呢，嗯，现在就让你舒服起来哦？”  
修长的手指噗嗤一声重新塞入了她冒着亮晶晶淫水的小穴内，像是要把紧紧粘在一起的肉壁破开一样反复扩张抠挖起来，轻微的水声随着他愈加剧烈的动作逐渐夸张起来，咕啾咕啾地在帘帐内回响着。  
“嗯…呜…”  
肚子里微妙的异物感让立香的身体难耐地蠕动起来，湿乎乎地小穴饥渴地将他的手指越吞越深，但却还是像怎么都满足不了一样分泌出了更多爱液，顺着手指撑开的缝隙止不住地往外涌出，内壁也开始剧烈地收缩。  
“…呃、啊…”  
在亚瑟的手指重重按上她体内最为敏感的那个点的时候，一直环在她腹部的手臂也向下摸索，捏住她暴露在空气中高高翘起的阴蒂。  
“呜、啊啊啊啊…呃…”  
强大的快感让立香的身体剧烈的筋挛起来，四肢胡乱晃动着想要逃离亚瑟的怀抱，但对方反而加重了手上的力道，按摩花核和内壁动作也加倍激烈起来。  
“不…不、啊…”  
少女的身体像一条脱水的鱼一样剧烈地向后倒去，亚瑟一边将体内的手指快速地抽了出来，一边用力地摁下了阴蒂。透明的水液在下一瞬间从她半开着的穴口喷涌而出，哗啦哗啦地溅在了地下的地板上。  
“哈哈哈…哇、明明在睡觉，真的尿出来了诶——这也算是一种天赋吧…”  
青年坏心眼地以把尿的姿势拉起她的膝盖，在水流尽之后还刻意抖了一抖她的大腿，逼得她零零散散地又喷出了几滴爱液。  
“呜……”  
立香仰起头半张着嘴，口水和泪水滴滴答答地流满了下巴，整张脸难受地皱成了一团，不停地在他怀里扭动着，好像在梦到了什么痛苦的事情。  
“…嗯、抱歉，因为立香动得太厉害了我好像有点起反应了，之后一起舒服可以吗？”  
亚瑟解开长裤的皮带，低下头在她的耳边轻轻地低语道，像是在征求她意见，撒娇一般地慢慢啄食着她脖颈和背部，灼热的肉柱也陷入了她两片湿润的肉唇之间，龟头抵住她兴奋的花核轻轻摩擦着。  
“…啊、趴…”  
“嗯？什么？是同意了还只是在说梦话？”  
立香嘤咛了一声，将头侧到了另一边，迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭亚瑟的肩膀，将刚才的话放慢速度又重新说了一次。  
“爸、爸…呜啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊…！”  
亚瑟的脸色略略阴沉了几分。没有任何的前兆，粗大的性器毫不犹疑地便捅开了立香还没有任何经验的小穴内，强硬地破开层层肉壁，直到颤抖着的穴口勉强将整根肉棒吞下才稍微停顿了下来，汗湿着的手掌轻轻抹掉她眼角的泪水。  
“真是的，立香，【爸爸】，是什么意思？真讨厌啊，在这种时候还想着别…啊、难道是立香想让我当爸爸的意思吗？”  
青年一边刻意曲解着少女刚才话中的意思，一边抱起她的腰，试探性地来回搅拌着她的腔内。  
大概是进入的时候过于粗暴，立香的身体现在似乎并不好受，一直撇着眉头嘴里念叨着“好痛，身体也不安分地一直扭来扭去。鲜红色的血丝顺着被肉棒拽出爱液滴滴答答地落在白色的床单上，强烈的对比显得十分淫靡。  
——我现在在立香的身体里…  
——我是第一个，和她做这种事的人…  
只要联想到这个事实，亚瑟的无论是生理还是心理都愈加亢奋了起来，他捏住立香的腰，将自己的性器慢慢抽了出来，然后又重重撞了上去，就这样反反复复好几次，终于在他贴上一个细小的开口时，少女的身体如同触电一样猛地弹跳起来，柔软的穴肉拼命收缩着更加用力地咬住了他的肉柱。  
“……诶，这里就是子宫口吗，立香的这里很敏感呢，稍微碰一下就抖得很厉害…诶、去了吗？哈哈哈…有怎么舒服吗？”  
最敏感的位置被这样挤压了一下就轻而易举地让她达到了高潮。立香难耐地夹紧肉壁，点了点头，又摇了摇头，沉浸在睡梦之中的她完全不知道现在到底哪边的感受才是真实的，虚无飘渺地像什么都抓不到一样，只能晕乎乎地靠在亚瑟结实的胸肌上，微微地颤抖抽泣起来。  
“呜…呃…”  
“嗯嗯…好孩子好孩子，啊…说起来，既然立香和我做这么有感觉的话，那刚才的那个【爸爸】果然还是想让我做爸爸的意思了？”  
亚瑟微微地扬起嘴角，开始刻意地刺激起她深处最脆弱的位置，“哈哈哈，真是积极啊…嘛，虽然不知道能不能办到啦…不过我会努力，把你的肚子喂得满满的喔？”

事情的发展完全超出了立香的想象。  
即使是在这之中不一定包含着热烈的爱意，但不可否认地，她的确是全身心地信任着这个在她最为痛苦的时期慰藉她，总是像个王子，像个骑士一样陪伴在她身边的青年——因此，当她从药效中悠悠转醒，发现两人的下体正紧紧地连接在一起的瞬间，生理上和心理上的剧烈刺激让她几乎晕厥过去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊、呃…啊啊啊！！这、这是、啊啊…！！”  
在这之前积累在她体内的快感瞬间迸发而出，射入深处的灼热的液体像是要把她的子宫撑破了一样——从她微微凸起的小腹就能看出这青年早已内射在她体内好几次了，被被肉棒反复蹂躏的穴壁又肿又痛，黏着的淫水和精斑的媚肉惨兮兮地翻在外面，边缘还能看到隐约的红色血迹。  
“…亚、亚瑟…你、你到底…在干什么？”  
凭借着自己超人的抗药性，满身大汗地从梦魇中醒来的立香又陷入了眼前这个名为现实的“噩梦”。  
脑袋和身体都无比沉重，刚刚精力过剧烈高潮的立香连推开压在身上青年的力气都没有——而他脸上那种他熟悉的笑容更是让她不寒而栗。  
“在干什么？不是立香说的，嗯…想让当爸爸吗？我就努力射进了好多、…不知道能不能成功呢？”  
亚瑟轻轻抚摸着立香还在筋挛着的小腹语气十分平稳，好像在说什么理所当然的事情。  
“你…开什么玩笑啊…这不是…”  
“哈哈哈，嗯，事实证明立香不也很喜欢我的身体吗？”  
“给我放开！你这是在犯罪…你知道吗？！”  
立香用尽全力地推开亚瑟的身体，歪歪扭扭地转过身子想站起来——但在下一瞬间，她却变了个表情，反手抓住他的手放在自己的腰上，像是对挚爱的爱人一样，反复地亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇，身体也重新靠在了他的身上，用还流着淫水的穴口磨蹭着他疲软的性器。  
“唔…我、真的好喜欢…真的好喜欢亚瑟啊…”  
“立香…”  
亚瑟疑惑地看向她莫名泛起红晕的脸颊，伸手想要将她得身体扶稳一些——然而在下一秒，他就敏锐地察觉到了自己正后方传来的男人粗重的喘息声，停留在半空中的手臂死死僵在了原地。  
在死寂的五秒之后，靠在房间门前的褐肤男人咬牙切齿地开了口，从他的声音不难想象出他正极力地压制住他几欲崩溃的情绪。  
“…你们在干什么？”

“在干什么？讨厌啊爸爸，一把年纪还要说这种话吗？”  
立香一边环住亚瑟的脖子，一边故作娇羞地抬头看向奥兹曼迪亚斯，“当然是在做您每天晚上都会和那些女人做的事啊～啊，听说您最近您和那个上了晨间剧的女演员搞在一起了？真是恭喜了呢，我会有新妈妈吗？”  
“……”  
见自己的养父黑着脸没有再说话，立香微微地抬高了嘴角，不由得有种解气的痛快感。  
——时机算是刚刚好啊…  
她在很早之前就察觉到养父在自己独居的公寓的客厅安装了窃听器，用来了解她的作息和人际交往情况。她对此并没有太在意——毕竟他还是很识相地没有对卧室动手脚，用来接待客人的客厅也并没有什么见不得人的隐私可言——并且她还利用了这个机器，几次刻意将男人带回家故意给他找不愉快——上次将节目组的人带回家，多少也有这方面的原因。  
而这次也一样，她知道如果奥兹曼迪亚斯察觉到她在工作日的晚上七点都还没有回家——这是她已经养成了快要十年众所周知的习惯，一定会四处寻找她，而她的手机也被他安装了定位系统，首先便会找到这里来——在雨天约在这个别墅附近见面也是她所先提议的。  
——啊啊…本来只是想把他骗到这里来灌醉，然后在床上脱光衣服，摆个Pose什么的…没想到真的…  
——等等…  
——对了，亚瑟？！  
沉浸在“终于给花心爸爸造成心里创伤”心情中的立香这才后知后觉地想起自己现在本身糟糕的处境，身体僵硬在原地不知所措左右为难起来。  
“诶，没想到立香还有这种兴趣吗…？是被自己的父亲看到会兴奋的类型啊，真是个变态呢——”  
亚瑟的脸上依旧夸着王子一样闪亮的完美微笑，但抱住她背部的力道却是相当重，像是要把她的脊椎直接摁断一般，让她感到呼吸都困难起来。  
“我女儿这段时间真是承蒙你这个关照了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯深呼吸了一口气，走到了亚瑟面前，表情生疏地向他打了个招呼。  
“哪里哪里，【叔叔】才是，一直照顾立香长大很辛苦吧～”  
亚瑟礼貌地向他笑着点了点头，重重地咬下了“叔叔”这个单词。男人瞥了他一眼，满腹怒火的他也没有心情再和他争辩。他低下头从背后靠在了立香裸露的背上，贴在她耳边以只能以他们两人听到的语调轻声说道，“…余一直搞不懂你在想什么，尽心尽力的花钱培养你…原来你只是想当个在男人身下的婊子啊，那余就满足你的愿望好了…只是一个的话，也是满足不了你这种人的吧…”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯揽住立香的腰，抬头和一直沉默着看着他们的青年对视了一眼。  
“可以吧？”  
“当然，您请便。”  
亚瑟顺从地抽身将立香推到了奥兹曼迪亚斯的身上——刚才少女见到男人的反应成为了压断他精神的最后一根稻草。他看着他埋下头，一边用手指逗弄着她翘起的乳尖，一边啃咬着她脖颈四周的肌肤，也抱住了立香的大腿，深入了她的大腿根部，逗弄着她经过几次激烈性爱红肿的穴口。  
“之后就一起舒服吧？”

“呜…呜啊啊…”  
立香靠在亚瑟的身上，身体随着奥兹曼迪亚斯身后的动作软绵绵的摇摆着，前后两个小口都被肉棒满满地充斥着，第一次就被开发到这种地步的肉穴惨兮兮地向外翻卷着，红肿的穴口几乎要亚瑟的东西所撑破，后面本不该是接纳男人性器的地方更是被奥兹曼迪亚斯所粗暴地填满，每次抽动伴随着的都是还未习惯导致的剧烈的疼痛。  
“慢、慢…一点…好、好痛…”  
她哭叫着朝他们祈求道，但两个人都像是置若罔闻一样在她的体内用力地冲撞搅拌着，奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指还刻意伸到了他和亚瑟结合的位置，在低低一声嗤笑之后，掐住了花瓣间挺立的阴蒂。  
“…呃…不、不行…”  
少女的身体剧烈的抽搐了起来，紧紧抓住亚瑟的背部达到了一个小高潮，黏糊糊的爱液溅在了他结实的小腹上，被他用手指沾上了一点，放进嘴里细细平味着。  
“嗯…是立香的味道呢，淫乱又变态的香气…哈哈哈，不过我不讨厌喔？”  
“哼…的确是变态啊…”  
压在她身后的奥兹曼迪亚斯也接上了话，粗长到简直可以被称之为凶器的肉棒重重地隔着一层肉壁捅向了她的子宫，疼痛交杂着强烈的刺激让立香本能地瞬间弹坐起来，但男人并没有给她任何逃避的机会，抓住她的腰捅向了更深的位置。  
“嘴上说着痛，但前面都已经湿透了…被爸爸干屁股其实让你很爽吧，你这个受虐狂变态…”  
“哈哈哈，真是的，提到爸爸两个字里面就一下子收缩起来了啊…嗯，真是有点嫉妒啊…”  
“啊、呃…”  
立香皱着眉头，眼泪不自觉地占满了整张脸颊，超出承受范围的胜利刺激让她只能眼神空洞地发出咿咿呀呀的声音，随着两个人在她体内的操弄速度愈加激烈，她眼前的视野也逐渐模糊起来，慢慢地陷入了一片黑暗之中。

结局一

拉二

“喂！爸爸，起床啦！…今天可不再是婚假可要去上班了喔！”  
橙发的少女一边拼命摇着睡在自己旁边，嘴里不停念叨着“立香，再让我睡一会”的精壮男人，一边抓起衣服准备奔往厨房姑且做一份早餐，没想到刚刚把半个身子伸出被窝，就被身后得一只大手给抓了回去。  
“…你刚才叫余什么？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯玩味地挑起嘴角，手不安分地往上一直摸到她的乳房，立香这才感到似乎有什么硬硬的东西抵在她的大腿上，连忙红着脸惊叫着想要躲开。  
“奥兹曼…”  
“嗯？”  
“亲、亲爱的啦…”  
“哈哈哈，因为太可爱了所以姑且原谅你了…嗯…今天早上吃什么？蜜月后的第一天可要好好安排啊…”  
“嘛，真是的，不要用这种如狼似虎眼神看着我啦，每天都这么做会…会…啊、不说啦，我先做饭了…！”

在经历了一系列事情之后，立香终于明白了自己对男人那种莫名的独占欲也许并不是出自父女间的亲情，根本就是名为“爱”的感情。在那晚的三个月后，奥兹曼迪亚斯和立香投递了婚姻届，两人的关系正式从养父女转变为了夫妻。  
只是她无论怎么想，都记不起来那个作为转机的雨夜——也就是她发现自己赤裸着躺在养父床上的前一晚，到底发生了什么。  
“啊…那天晚上啊、你喝多了突然抱着余说喜欢，之前找男人那些事都是来气余的，怎么了，你不记得了吗？”  
在她向奥兹曼迪亚斯问起时，他是这样回答的，并且漫不经心地夺过她的手机，翻看起她的通讯录，然后删掉了“亚瑟”这个名字。  
“既然和余在一起了，那他就不需要了吧？”  
——说起来…亚瑟好像从那天开始就没联系我了…  
——是发生了什么吗？”  
她一边这样想着，一边切着手上的番茄，而她现在的丈夫——奥兹曼迪亚斯正套着一件睡衣，站在窗边打着电话，时不时还往她这里抛个媚眼，引得她咯咯地笑出了声。  
——嘛…怎么样都好了…  
——毕竟我现在也很幸福啊  
她收回了视线，心情愉快地继续准备着送给奥兹曼迪亚斯的爱心早餐，自然也就没有去注意，自客厅另一头男人对电话那头所说的话。

“那小子现在还在想立香的事吗…哼，看来不把我们的孩子带给他看他还不会死心啊…”  
“上次的事？啊，没关系，余把你弟弟的消息提供给你，你不也给了我那种消除记忆的新型药了吗，算是等价交换了吧…”  
“嗯…余现在和立香过得很好，啊，你也要记得不要再让你家那孩子出来惹事了。”  
“摩根…小姐？”

END

结局二

旧剑

“真是的，爸爸他们逼得好紧啊，希望在这里我们能喘口气…”  
立香坐在一所狭小公寓的床上,稍微一摆动身体就床栏发出吱吱呀呀的声响。房间内其他设施都已经破旧不堪,窗外的风景更是一片漆黑,似乎在这周围都没有几户人家居住。  
“是啊,姐姐也是,我们之前都躲到那种乡下去了都被找到了。”  
亚瑟收拾着两人简易的行李,抬头朝立香温和地笑到——即使是在这种处境之下他还是一副王子大人风度翩翩的模样,“不过…只要和立香在一起,无论在哪里,让我下地狱都可以哦?”  
“哈哈…真是的。”  
立香低下头,轻轻地将嘴贴到了青年冰凉的唇上,与心爱的人唇舌相交的满足感,让她一瞬间忘掉了自己现在几乎是走投无路的处境。

在那个噩梦般的爾夜之后,亚瑟趁奥兹曼迪亚斯进浴室洗澡的时候向已经奄奄一息的立香吐露了心迹——本想着只是垂死挣扎，但没想到本来都对他抱有极大好感,又见识到自己养父不为知一面的立香姑且原谅了他当天的所作所为,两人一拍即合，在男人的酒水里放下了安眠药,然后连夜逃离了这座城市。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯当然不会就此罢休,亚瑟的姐姐摩根似乎在这之后也察觉到了他的踪迹,两人便在两方势力的追逐之下,隐姓埋名靠打零工相依为命。  
而这次,他们又是躲过了一次追赶,从东京的乡下逃离到了这座关东边境的小岛上。

“立香最近变得越来越主动了呢…嗯,这也算是爱意的一种表现吗?”  
“讨厌啦,亚瑟,这个时候说这个”  
立香佯奴地推搡了青年一下,看着他那清爽又干净的漂亮脸颊，思绪不由得有些恍惚。  
她自然是记得亚瑟对自己的所作所为,也深知他的性格也许比自己的养父更加深不可测。但不知道为什么,只要对上他那完美的如同玊子大人一般的笑容,她心里的顾虑就莫名全都消散——他就像一个深不见底的泥潭一样,让她在他日常各种体贴的照顾之中,一点一点地深陷进了名为“爱情”的漩涡之中——现在的立香甚至没法想象自己没有亚瑟的生活会是怎么样的。  
她对这样的自己感到恐惧,但又完全无法拒绝这个让她着魔的青年。  
“立香,嗯…即使变成这样了,你还爱我吗。”  
“嗯,我现在的身边除了亚瑟,也没有其他人了呀。”  
她看着他的脸笑着这样回答道,心里思绪万千。  
——这个家伙的身边  
——我大概  
——再也逃不掉了吧

END


End file.
